1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to insulated covers for liquid containers or jugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art thermal insulators are provided which utilize conventional vacuum spacings to thermally insulate an interior container from ambient temperatures. Other prior art devices show the use of light-weight styrofoam as the insulating means without the use of vacuum spacings. Patents representative of these prior art teachings are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,149, 3,265,250, 3,132,759 and 3,120,319.
Most prior art insulated containers are not adapted for use with conventional water jugs such as one-half gallon or gallon plastic or glass jugs utilized for carrying a wide variety of liquid refreshments. Thus, most thermal containers require the use of a special inner container, and liquid must be poured therein through an opening in the insulative cover. Although some insulative covers are provided for conventional bottles or jars such as that shown in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,149, these prior art devices do not provide substantial insulative coverings for the interior container during pouring of liquid refreshments therefrom nor are they readily adaptable for use with half gallon or gallon jugs having conventional threaded nip sections.